Can't Go Back
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: 'It was becoming a type of tactic Chrysalis used to get Screwball to become submissive and mute; another reason to make the mare feel even more helpless in her imprisonment. Just another reminder of a life she couldn't go back too. A life forever lost.' One-shot, AU.


**...**

**Can't Go Back**

**...**

"You're starting to look just like a princess..."

Screwball studied herself in the mirror, surprised by how different she looked. Her curly purple and white mane was tightened into a bun, and her dress nearly matched the exact color of her mane, except in a darker color, with golden swirls embroidered into the dark purple fabric. The dress was snug and the fabric felt soft against her coat.

Chrysalis brushed a loose strand of Screwball's purple mane back over her ear, and the mare couldn't help but flinch at the touch. Chrysalis' smile deepened at the movement, her green eyes also studying the nicely dressed mare in the mirror. The queen changeling brushed her lips against Screwball's ear. "Didn't your father ever let you dress so exquisitely?"

Screwball's ear twitched, feeling Chrysalis' hot breath blow against her cheek and the back of her neck. _There she goes again._ Bringing up her father as she always did. It was becoming a type of tactic Chrysalis used to get Screwball to become submissive and mute; another reason to make the mare feel even more helpless in her imprisonment. Just another reminder of a life she couldn't go back too. A life forever lost.

_He's in stone. He can't save you now..._

"...why are you doing this?" Screwball asked quietly, moving her head away from Chrysalis' lingering lips and warm breath.

Chrysalis, however, only moved closer. "Whatever do you mean, little one?" she asked innocently, pressing her black hoof against the mare's back. Screwball involuntarily and instinctively tensed at the touch. "I'm just trying to treat you like the guest that you are."

"I thought I was your prisoner," the mare snapped before she could stop herself. It had only been a good month since she was captured by the changelings, but already Screwball couldn't handle the endless cruelty of the changelings and the horrible conditions of the prison cell she was forced to live in. The lack of proper care and food was making it difficult for the daughter of chaos to even stand properly. In fact, she nearly stumbled over from fatigue and weariness.

But Chrysalis was able to catch Screwball before she could completely hit the ground. She roughly pushed the exhausted mare back to her hooves in front of the mirror. "You are," the queen began, leaning her body against the mare's smaller form, making sure she didn't nearly fall again. "...but Discord wouldn't like that very much, now would he? I'm sure he would want me to take of his little filly with love and care." She held back the chuckle forming in her throat. "Then again... he's not here right now, is he?"

Screwball didn't respond, instead keeping her eyes locked on the unfamiliar figure in the mirror staring back at her. Under the lavish gown and neatly brushed mane wrapped in a bun, the mare in the mirror had bags under her eyes, her mane unwashed. And under the gown itself, her ribs would be noticeable to anypony who lay eyes on her belly.

Chrysalis noticed Screwball's dazed, helpless stare in the mirror. Her smile broadened. "...even so, tonight I'll make sure to treat Discord's little filly like the princess she'll never be." She lifted her hoof, touching Screwball's cold cheek in an almost lovingly fashion. "...but if I'm not mistaken, you were a princess for some time. Isn't that correct?"

_"One day this will all be yours."_

_"Do you really think so, Daddy?"_

_"Think so? I know so! After all, you're now the heir to the throne. The Princess of Chaos. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

_"I like it!"_

"...yes..." Screwball answered weakly, lowering her gaze away from the broken yet nicely dressed mare in the mirror.

"Even if it was for a short time," Chrysalis went on, tilting up Screwball's face with her hoof, forcing the mare to look back into the mirror. "I'm sure he considered you a princess in his heart. He loved you very much."

Now her heart swelled up with more sadness than she had felt in the longest time. Screwball bit her lip, blinking back tears. "...he did..."

Chrysalis breathed in deeply, feeling an exhilarating form of power rushing through her veins. "...and you love him."

The tears fell freely now, trailing down her cheeks as the long lost memories of her happy childhood slammed into her all at once. "Very much," Screwball choked out, swallowing the sobs that threatened to burst from her throat.

Chrysalis patted the mare on the head in a comforting manner, standing taller than she had in quiet a long while. _The love this child has is amazing._ She gave a euphoric sigh of content. "He won't forget that." _Especially when he comes to get you back. Then there'll be nothing standing in my way from having him for myself._

As Screwball began to openly sob, Chrysalis only smirked, thinking of the near future.

_I'll be waiting for you, Discord._

* * *

_Where is she?_

The ache in his limbs and the bitter cold blowing against what once was his real fur didn't seem to bother him anymore. In fact, he barely seemed to notice any of the physical disadvantages that came with being trapped in stone. No, none of that mattered. Not anymore, anyway... There was a bigger problem at hand, one that made Discord even more desperate for freedom.

_**Where is she?!**_

For the last few weeks he had been asking himself the same question over and over. It wasn't like Screwball to not show up in the Canterlot gardens to see him. When she didn't show up the first time, he brushed it off. It was bound to happen eventually. She wouldn't be able to visit him all the time, but he loved it when she did. It made his punishment and imprisonment tolerable, knowing that he was, at the least, not alone.

But then she stopped showing up all together. He waited day after day after that first time, and even now there was still no sign of her voice or presence anywhere.

He knew then, just as he did in that moment, that something was very wrong.

Discord normally wasn't one to feel anxious, but he couldn't it. His daughter was immortal yet powerless. Even worse, she was completely helpless now that he was in stone, unable to protect her.

And now she was gone.

He wasn't even able to comprehend the multitude of different possibilities that swarmed his mind every night as he waited for Screwball to show up. Every passing day, a new frightening possibility would show up, taunting him with different scenarios that made him feel powerless.

And angry.

The rage he felt was indescribable, yet there was no direct source he blamed his anger for. He should have been angry with Celestia and Luna for turning him to stone in the first place, but even he knew then that the only one to blame for that was himself and his recklessness. If there was anypony he felt anger toward, it was himself. He'd put Screwball in danger before, and now he probably put her in danger again by causing them to be separated._ I left her alone because I couldn't control myself. I left her alone to fend for herself..._

The cold air suddenly became noticeable to the trapped draconequus. _There's nothing you can do,_ the wind seemed to say, it's chilly breeze brushing against his stone skin.

_Stay safe, my child,_ he wished to say aloud, but could only say mentally. _Wherever you are, stay safe... I'll get out of here soon and find you._

_I promise._

* * *

**A/N: Oh Chrysalis, you heartless bitch...**

**So this is another little one-shot from my 'Screwball imprisoned' storyline that I don't feel like writing a multi-chapter for. This takes place a month after Screwball's initial capture by Queen Chrysalis and the changelings, and is before she meets the one changeling and falls in love, and long before she becomes pregnant. I even added Discord in this. Why? Because I lurve him. X3**

**This one-shot is based on the song "Can't Go Back" by Rosi Golan. I personally think the lyrics fit Screwball and Discord.**

**So yeah. Nothing else to say really (as usual). Please review if you liked! :)**


End file.
